A Very Phantomhive Christmas
by meamsusan
Summary: A jolly laugh, a large, round belly, and a red suit with a white beard.... equals Sebastian? Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay!** A Kuroshitsuji christmas story to get everyone into the holiday cheer. This is all thanks to my editor/friend/fellow fan girl **. **She's so awesome she could probably make even Ciel crack a grin. :] Enjoy! Merry Christmas.

** A Very Phantomhive Christmas**

** XXX**

"I hate Christmas." Ciel said, clearing a large stack of paper work aside so anybody in the near vicinity would be able to hear his voice, loud and clear.

Sadly, his words fell on deaf ears, as everyone still continued to scurry about, making a commotion, in his house.

It was only eight in the morning. And none of them seemed prepared to listen to his opinion.

His head throbbing, Ciel back down at the document he was signing. The Phantom Companies' annual charity drive for the less fortunate..... yeah, blah, blah blah. It seemed like the only "less fortunate" one in the room was him, not to mention he was becoming annoyed and getting a MIGRAINE!!!

Still, the idea would be beneficial to the company's sales, since it had dropped around three percent for the short period of time he hadn't been around.................................. BOOM!!!CRASH!!!!

Papers flew everywhere, covering the room in a white blizzard of Phantom Company documents. That's it. Ciel swore he was going to pop a blood vessel. It felt like they were in freaking snow globe. He watched with his one eye as the month's statistics floated down to the floor.

He turned around and seared his eyes into the back of the gardener's straw-covered head. " Finny........"

Finny flinched, and turned around slowly, his eyes beginning to water. " Botchan..."

" WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE ALL YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE???" roared Ciel

Finny was beginning to bawl now " I'M SOOO SORRYYYYYY!!" Carrying the broken cart on his head, Finny rammed the oak doors of Ciel's private office off the hinges as he ran out.

Sighing, Ciel plopped back into the chair. At least he had everybody's interest now. Maylene and Bard stood nervously and tittered among themselves as Sebastian gracefully entered the study, seemingly unaware of the broken oak doors. He was pushing a silver cart and came to a stop when he came to Ciel's side.

Ciel looked up grumpily at his butler, daring him to wipe the smirk off his face. He simply avoided the boy's gaze and set down a cup of Earl Grey. Quite ticked off, Ciel picked up and the cup and took a forceful sip.

With a flourish, Sebastian put down a plate on the table. " Today's mid-morning snack is citrus cheesecake brulee."

" Didn't I say I wanted a parfait?" Ciel's comment hung like a cloud over the room, causing Maylene and Bard began to titter even more nervously in their positions. Silence.

Sebastian smiled, " We are currently low on berries, but if you wish, I will send Maylene to pick them right now."

" You know, even though they aren't close to ripe yet." What a brat.

The demon looked into Ciel's navy eyes. " If it's what Young Master wishes. Even though we are short on time at the moment, a child would act like a child."

Ciel scowled at Sebastian, and then heaved a long sigh. " Very well. Just leave it, I don't care anymore. I just want ALL preparations doe in the next hour ."

Now it was Sebastian's turn to frown. " What? But there are still four hours until the event."

" You heard what I said didn't you?"

"................"

" Well?"

" Yes, my Lord." Bowing, Sebastian stiffly walked out of the room. Then came back in.

" By the way, Lady Elizabeth will be arriving in ten minutes or so."

Pfhpptt. Ciel practically spit out his tea. What?! No, he was in no mood to deal with his fiance at the moment.

Swiveling in his chair, he faced the windows at his rear. The sky was cloudy today, and the snow fell in little tuffs of white. It was just like the Christmas before, except that that December happened to be tinged with red........

Neighhhhhh....

Hearing the sound of horses, Ciel stood up and squinted at a carriage that had stopped in front of his mansion. That's when he saw a familiar blond head bounce out of the passenger seat.

Feeling nauseous, he sat back down and rubbed his temples.

Today was going to be longer than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**XXX**

" Yeah."

Ciel swiveled in his chair and twirled the telephone cord around his finger.

"All righty then, can you arrive in the next hour or so?.... Haha, that's funny, I'll pay you in double of course."

" NO... I don't want to do it, it's for him only." He paused and took a sip of the earl grey. MMMMmmm, it was perfect, as expected of Sebastian.

"So are we agreed? That's good, okay I'll see you in an hour."

".........."

" Sure. Go ahead, do whatever you feel like doing. You know what? Have as much fun as you want with him."

"........"

"Ok. See you soon."

With a click, Ciel put down the telephone and smiled, satisfied.

He looked out the window and watched the little puffs of snow float down.

Even though he was this close to an impending doom, it wasn't like he couldn't have any fun, right?

**XXX**

Sebastian was getting a headache. He watched Elizabeth bounce up and down, like an annoying blond bunny.

" Seeebastiannnn! Can't I go see Ciel now???" She pouted at him for the umpteenth time.

"No. The Young Master said to wait, why don't you have another cookie?"

_And shut up already. _

"But this is already my tenth cookie, and I don't like gingersnap anyways!! What is Ciel doing holed up in his office all day? It's not healthy for a growing boy, you know?"

" Besides, I came directly from London to deliver this coat that would look sooo cute on him! Why is he always avoiding me? I am his fiance, and it's not like I bite or anything....."

As Elizabeth went on and on, Sebastian tuned her out, and tried his best to keep a cool, calm demeanor.

He grabbed one of Elizabeth's hands and gracefully kissed it, making her shut up for the first time in the ten minutes she had arrived. He then leaned forwards until she was practically touching his nose.

" Lady Elizabeth, if you would please not rush the Young Master? Today's an important day for him, and as the party's _hostess _certainly you know how to conduct yourself in the correct manner befitting Earl Phantomive's fiance?"

She was speechless. " Well... I guess.."

He smiled charmingly at her, and gently turned her around and pushed her towards the foyer. " So if you understand the circumstances, wait for the Young Master in the great hall. Please?"

Sebastian pushed harder this time, and watched with a smile as Elizabeth walked in a daze towards the front of the house.

_Ugh. Well that got rid of that. _

If someone didn't stop this soon, he was going to tear down the east wing of the Phantomhive mansion.

Like right now.......

Suddenly, a sun blond haired gardener sprinted past him, carrying something prickly.

_Shit , if he suddenly collided with Bard and Maylene, that would be a pain to clean up._

"Finny!" said Sebastian elegantly whom sprinted and caught the boy by the shoulder, turning him around.

Luckily, he was able to duck out of the way before it could cut through his new coat that Ciel had gotten for him.

Finny was holding a ten foot tall cactus.

_What in the world?!_

Sebastian was able to keep his temper in check as stared directly into Finny's eyes.

" What have you been decorating the ballroom with?" glaring at him till it seem liked Sebastian was growing taller by each second...

Finny was beginning to shake. " Ummmmm......"

" I'm pretty sure you were reasonable enough to take the poinsettias I ordered, and not cactus's, right?"

Sebastian could practically see the sweat bead up on Finny's nose. " Well, about that....."

" Something happened to them....."

His grip on Finny's shoulder tightened. " Yes? What happened to the fifty pots of poinsettias I ordered?"

" Well......"

" Finny!" warned Sabatian..

Tears were starting to well up. " Well, well,....... but I promised not to tell!!!"

Hic, hic, hic.....

Sebastian didn't say anything, and just let the pressure build up on Finny as they stood there in silence.

Then he finally burst out " Bard-burned-all-of-them-when-he-was-trying-to-cook-the-turkey !!!!"

"ISWEARITWASN'TME, I'MSOSORRYBARD!!!!!!!" Finny dropped the cactus and charged out of the room, leaving Sebastian to deal with the mess of a splattered ten-foot tall cactus and a whole ballroom left to redecorate.

That's when he heard a small click as Bard slipped out of the room and the small bell that was linked to Ciel's office began to ring like crazy.

Sebastian put a gloved hand to his forehead and sighed in annoyance.

He moved towards the staircase, stepping over the cactus.

What in the world would Ciel want now?

**XXX**

The constant ringing was getting on his nerves, so he walked a little bit faster to Ciel's office.

When he finally reached the oak doors that had broken off, he straightened his coat and walked in with a smile plastered on his face.

" Young Master, what was it that you nee------?!"

Sebastian stopped walking when he saw Miss Hopkins leaning over Ciel's desk, measuring a _red suit_.

Ciel had one fork stuck in his creme brulee and was absent-mindedly ringing the bell.

When he looked up and saw Sebastian in the doorway, a smug smile slowly spread over his face.

" Miss Hopkins, it seems our St. Nick has arrived."

When the tailor looked up, the eyes behind her glasses were glazed, as if she wasn't seeing Sebastian standing there.

" Ah, I see." She the strange gleam in her eyes, made a shiver go down his back...


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this is wayy over schedule..... AHHH IM SO SORRY!! haha I really terrorize my editor don't I? sorry, Jessica D: Either way, Christmas or not Christmas, it's always the season to torture Ciel! XD **

**enjoy, and sorry for the REALLY late update :[**

**XXX**

**Ciel sipped his tea watched Miss Hopkins have her way with Sebastian.**

" Mr. Stiff would you please move your arm out of my way?" Miss Hopkins angrily tried to get the measuring tape around Sebastian's sculpted waist.

Sebastian frowned and moved his arms so that they constricted her way even more. " There. I don't understand why it's taken a hour for you to fit me."

He glanced with disdain at the red suit draped on the table.

The suit was red satin with white finishing. On the hat, hung little reindeer charms that tinkled when they hit together.

There was even a beard prepared for Sebastian's hair-free face.

_*Ugh.*_

On his own whim, Sebastian turned abruptly, making Miss Hopkins lose all of her current measurements.

"Would you stop moving already?!" the tailor tackled Sebastian, pinning him to the wall.

Whoosh.

With one smooth movement, she roped the measuring tape around his waist.

Then she stood up and clicked her measurng tape back together.

Making a note on her clipboard, she muttered under her breath, " Stupid man. 0.8 hip-to-waist ratio, why can't anything be not perfect?"

**XXX**

Sebastian brushed himself off, and glared at her hunched back.

He walked over to Ciel, who smirking and finishing the last of his tea.

" Young Master, since an hour was wasted during the fitting, do I have an hour more for the preperations?"

The boy looked up at him as properly as he was able when Sebastian's shirt was off.

" Uh, yes- that is," Ciel took a deep breath, and tried not to stare at his butler's apparent six-pack.

" Half an hour more." There that would be enough to cause Sebastian inconvenience.

Sebastian's gaze darkened, but he didn't protest. " Yes."

**XXX**

Elizabeth peeked around the corner.

She whipped her head right and left looking for a certain butler.

No, the coast was clear...

_Phew_

Stupid Sebastian, making her eat more cookies when all she wanted to do was meet Ciel.

Besides, having traveled all the way here for the holidays, shouldn't she have the right to see her fiance on Christmas Eve?

Elizabeth quickly darted down the hall, Ciel's office in her sight.

When suddenly she was hit by an avalanche of fabric.

_Jingle, jingle_

" Damn. Of all the things to being happening on a tight schedule."

Hearing a woman's voice, Elizabeth sat up and squinted at the richly clad figure in front of her.

Those curves looked vaguely familiar.... " Miss Hopkins?"

The seamstress looked around and then finally seemed to notice Elizabeth on the floor, covered in various types of silk.

" Oh dear~! Is that you Lady Elizabeth?" she leaned down and pulled the girl up.

" Miss Hopkins! I haven't seen you in a while!" Elizabeth then blushed when she was pulled into a tight hug, almost swallowed by Miss Hopkin's, shall we say, ample bosom.

" Oh, Elizabeth dear, it's really been a long while, hasn't it?" she beamed at the girl she was suffocating.

" Mmmm, yes, cban you pwease let go now?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath when the tailor let her out of her iron grip.  
Miss Hopkins looked lovingly at her, " Why are you in such a dreary house during Christmas?"

" Ciel's not dreary!"

" No, no, of course I don't mean the Earl, I mean that awful butler of his."

Elizabeth could have laughed at this, but restrained herself. Who knew where Sebastian was lurking?

" I'm here to spend the holidays with Ciel!" (whether he liked it or not...haha)

" Well, I'm here to meet with the young earl to give him his costume for tonight's charity ball."

She looked inquiringly at Miss Hopkins. " Costume?"

" Ciel hardly willingly wears what I give him, why would he give his permission to wear a costume in front of hundreds of others?"

Miss Hopkins looked at her mischievously and nonchalantly said, " He didn't."

Elizabeth frowned. " Then who did?"

" His butler."

**XXX**

**I'm predicting one or two more chapters?;} hmmmm... PLEASE review, review, review! sorry for the late update D: **


End file.
